


I Want To Feel

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [16]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Injury, Mild Blood, Multi, Passing Out, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: TW:Self Harm!
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Self Harm!

“You never even cared about me!” Campbell screams, fighting against Bill’s arms that were holding him back so he couldn’t strike Joe again. “You know that isn’t true.” Joe speaks calmly, trying to keep the situation as calm as it could; he had shouted previous to this but now he had to try and be civil. “Fuck you Joe! I loved you, Bill let you in!” Joe swallows looking over to Bill. “Tell him will you.” Campbell looks behind him trying to work it out, pulling away from Bill’s arms and making distance between both of them. “Me and Joe have been talking about this for a while.” Campbell looks between the two men, a tear in his eye. “Both of you! Wha- Why?” Campbell’s voice falters as he makes a run for the front door. “Don’t!” Bill grabs his wrist quickly before Campbell could run out. “Let me go!” Campbell cries, his wrist turning in the man’s wrist and making a horrible sound and the boy ending up on the floor. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Campbell shouts, kicking away the two of them. “Let me look at your wrist.” Bill leans down but stops when Campbell hits his arm out before wincing in pain. “Alright.” Bill backs away looking over at Joe. “Why don’t we go for a walk Joe?” Bill gets up from the floor looking over to Joe who looks to the very distressed Campbell and then back to the man. “Okay?” Joe follows Bill out the back door and round the corner. “He is in no state to leave alone right now.” Joe whispers, looking through the window to Campbell who was crying on the floor. “We aren’t leaving. We are taking a step back. Letting him calm down.” 

Joe gets up from the garden chair looking through the window. “He’s asleep.” Joe says, tapping the man’s shoulder. “On the kitchen floor with a potential broken wrist. Really helped didn’t it?” He complains, making his way to the door. “You’ll make it worse again.” Bill moves him out the way and gets through the door. “You were the one who suggested it in the first place.” Joe raises his voice but sits back down on the garden chair muttering some curses under his breath. Bill makes his way towards the boy, seeing how the wrist had become swollen already. “Let’s get you to a bed.” Bill whispers, lifting Campbell up gently. “Don’t.” Campbell's voice was tired and weak. “You’re okay.” Campbell shakes his head, trying to push Bill away as he was laid on the bed. “I-i want this.” Bill kneels on the floor by the boy. “You don’t want to feel sad, angry.” Campbell turns away. “I want to.” He says in a quiet voice, looking over to Bill. “Okay, as long as you let me check your wrist in the morning.” He looks over and through the door to see Joe sneaking in again. “And let us in the bed tonight.” Bill smiles, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair before leaving the room. “Fuck them.” He curses under his breath, grabbing onto his sore wrist and digging his nails in and breaking the skin. “Good.” Campbell smiles for a second, watching the blood drip down his wrist and onto the white sheets below him. “I deserve it.” 

“Hey, shush.” Bill holds Joe’s wrist gently. “Be quiet, Campbell’s asleep.” Bill says, grabbing the glass from Joe’s hand and placing it on the sideboard. “Should’ve cut you off.” Bill mutters, moving off to the bathroom whilst Joe collapses on the bed next to Campbell, moving over onto his side. “Bill, um.” Joe looks over to the bathroom before looking back down again. “Do broken wrists bleed?” Joe slurs noticing how quickly Bill is over there and moving him out of the way. “Bill.” Joe groans, closing his eyes. “Joe, you need to help me. Sit him up.” Joe pulls himself up, pulling Campbell up from under his arms and resting him against the bed frame. “Keep the arm still. Try and wake him up.” Bill instructs before moving back over to the bathroom. “Campbell.” Joe whispers, rubbing the boy’s back, sobering up quickly. Bill comes back with a few supplies, pressing a bandage against the boy’s wrist. “Come on Campbell.” Bill encourages, brushing a thumb over the boy’s hand. “Open those beautiful eyes for us.” Bill says, nodding at Joe before going back to the wound. “If you wake up you can have a cocoa.” Joe tries, Campbell’s hand clenching into a fist. “And what about a few biscuits?” Joe adds, watching Bill wrap another bandage around the arm. “It seems broken but a proper x-ray will…” He stops when Campbell makes winces. “That’s it, good boy.” Bill looks up to see Campbell’s tired eyes. “Cocoa?” Campbell’s croaky voice asks, looking between the two men and making Joe chuckle. “Course you can.” He says, kissing the boy’s head. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a very strange one, there was a quietness to the place which usually didn’t happen unless Campbell was having one of his hospital assessments but even then this was a more eerie silence. “Is he not awake yet?” Bill asks when Joe comes out of the bedroom. “He’s still sound asleep. Or well I’m pretty sure he is. Must’ve woken up in the middle of the night to some water.” Joe tells him to put the empty glass down. “Maybe we shouldn’t have suggested…” Bill trials off as he sees movement from the bed. “Why don’t you warm up some milk, I’m going to try and bandage his wrist a bit better before taking him to the hospital.” Joe nods, moving over to the kitchen. “Hiya bubba, how are you feeling?” Bill sits down on the bed, brushing a hand through his hair. “Tired.” He whimpers, pulling Sparky closer to him. “Are you feeling cloudy?” Campbell shakes his head. “Just hurts.” He looks at his bandaged up wrist. “I know it does, after breakfast we can go get it checked out.” He explains, Campbell shaking his head. “I don’t like doctors.” He says, covering his face with Sparky, head starting to get a little cloudy. “Do you want to get some cocoa? Joe’s making some.” Campbell nods, looking through the door. “Let’s go find some breakfast too.” 

“I’ll be at work when you get back.” Joe says, moving behind Bill and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Okay, we’ll pop by the library afterwards. Maybe get Campbell a new book.” He looks over to the boy who was wrestling with his coat zip. “We best be off.” Bill turns to kiss Joe as the younger lets him move over to help Campbell. “Is Virginia going to be at the hospital?” Campbell looks up at Bill, Sparky still in his arms. “Yeah she will be.” Bill turns to grab his keys. “Let’s get going.” Bill ushers the boy out of the door and helps him into the car. “Look who is here!” Betty smiles as Bill and Campbell walk into the office. “I’ll just be a second, stay with Betty okay.” Campbell nods, leaning against the receptionist desk. “I hurt my arm.” He says, showing the bandage off. “Oh, how did you do that?” Betty asks but Campbell freezes up a little bit, shaking his head. “Morning Virginia.” She says, Campbell looking over. “Hello Betty. Campbell.” She greets them, Bill coming back over. “Ready for the x-ray? You can bring Sparky too.” Campbell nods, grabbing Sparky from the reception desk. “I think I want to read Charlotte’s Web.” He says, following Bill into the room. 

Campbell walks into the library, Bill a little behind him, with his wrist adorned with a cast. “Cast for 6 weeks.” Bill explains when Joe looks up, watching as Campbell goes over to the shelves. “He wants to find Charlotte’s web. Think you can help?” Bill asks. “He’s not mad anymore.” He reassures, touching Joe’s arm gently. “Okay.” He smiles, touching Bill’s hand before moving over to Campbell. “Charlotte’s web is over here.” Joe says, reaching to take it off the shelf and passing it to Campbell who already had his head in a different book. “5 Children and it. That’s a good one too. Do you want to take both out?” Joe looks back at Bill who was looking through his wallet for Campbell’s library card. Campbell stands up, face still in the book as he walks over to the desk, Joe moving behind it. “Can I have that for a second?” Joe smies, the boy sliding a bookmark in and passing it over to Joe, Bill sliding a hand around Campbell’s waist. “What time does your shift end?” He asks as Joe slides the book back over the desk. “Around 5. I can grab something for dinner on my walk back?” Both men look down to Campbell who doesn’t look up from the book but mutters “pizza?” with a small smile. “Of course. Okay let’s leave Joe to work now.” Campbell waves goodbye with his casted up hand before following Bill out of the building.

“Cheese for Campbell, pepperoni for joe.” Bill hands out the plates with the pizza slices on. He sits down at his seat, looking around the table. “At least you didn’t get a white cast, it would get messy.” He points out, handing the boy a napkin. “I’m sorry about all the mess.” Campbell sighs, playing with the crust of his pizza. “Hey hey it’s okay.” Bill rests a hand on the boy’s back, rubbing it gently. “Yeah we’re all at fault.” Joe admits watching Campbell pick at a thread coming from his crust. “But we are all okay now?” He asks, looking over to each of them. “We are.” Bill reaches out to hold his hand in the cast whilst Joe kisses his other hand. 


End file.
